


Destiny

by Carousal



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carousal/pseuds/Carousal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>เมื่อเลดี้กาลาเดรียลจากไปสู่วาลินอร์ ทิ้งลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นไว้บนมิดเดิลเอิร์ธเพียงลำพัง</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ความอบอุ่นสุดท้ายจากอุ้งหัตถ์ขาวนวลที่เพิ่งถูกพรากจากไป ยังอบอวลอยู่ในอุ้งหัตถ์ของจอมพรายแห่งเหล่ากาลาธริม เคเลบอร์นกระชับมือทั้งสองแน่นเข้า เหมือนจะยึดเหนี่ยวความอบอวลนั้นให้คงอยู่เนิ่นนานที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ ดวงเนตรทั้งสองเหม่อมองไปสุดขอบโพ้นทะเลอันเวิ้งว้าง ไกลจนแม้สายตาพรายก็ไม่อาจหยั่งถึง

นางจากไปแล้ว...

กาลาเดรียล...เทวีผู้เป็นยอดดวงใจของข้า...

\----------------------------------------

"ข้าไม่อาจรั้งท่านได้จริง ๆ หรือ กาลาเดรียล" ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นกระซิบ เสียงอันเคยนุ่มนวลแหบพร่าด้วยไม่อาจปกปิดความรู้สึกที่ครอบงำจิตใจ ศรีษะที่เกยก่ายในอ้อมอกเปลือยเปล่าขาวนวลของชายาไม่ขยับเขยื้อน ด้วยรู้ซึ้งแก่ใจ หากประสานสายตากันเมื่อไร ตนก็จะมีแต่พ่ายแพ้

"ในที่สุด ท่านก็จะทิ้งข้าไป"

"ข้าไม่ได้ทิ้งท่านไปไหน" เลดี้กาลาเดรียลเอียงคอมองสามีด้วยหมายจะสบตา แต่เมื่อฝ่ายนั้นมองตรงไปทางอื่นด้วยสายตาแน่นแน่คล้ายเด็กที่กำลังน้อยใจ นางจึงได้แต่ทอดถอนใจ นิ้วเรียวขาวราวลำเทียนลูบไล้หน้าผากคนรัก ปัดปอยผมที่ลงมาระใบหน้าให้อย่างนุ่มนวล

"ข้าเพียงกลับคืนสู่ดินแดนที่ครั้งหนึ่งข้าเคยจากมา...ดินแดนที่ข้าเฝ้าคร่ำครวญถึง...ดินแดนที่วันหนึ่งท่านก็ต้องไปเช่นกัน และเราจะไปพบกันที่ขอบฟ้าฟากนั้น"

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น ทำไมเราจึงไม่ไปด้วยกัน?" เคเลบอร์นเงยหน้าขึ้นมองชายา ใบหน้าอันงดงามภายใต้แสงเทียนสลัวของนางช่างจับใจนัก "ทำไมท่านถึงไม่ให้ข้าไปด้วย?"

"ท่านยังมีภารกิจอันยิ่งใหญ่ในการปกป้องคุ้มครองเหล่าพรายที่ยังอยู่บนพิภพนี้" เทวีพราบกล่าวตอบด้วยสำเนียงอ่อนหวานเยือกเย็น

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น ทำไมท่านไม่รอเดินทางพร้อมข้า?" ถ้อยคำถามกลับเร่งร้อนค้นหาความจริง

"ภารกิจของข้าจบลงแล้ว" นางกล่าวตอบ

เคเลบอร์นเม้มริมฝีปากด้วยความขัดใจ จ้องลึกในดวงตาเยือกเย็นที่แฝงความรักลึกซึ้งของนาง ก่อนจะยันกายขึ้นจากร่างชายาและหันหลังให้ "ข้ารู้แล้ว! ไม่มีเหตุผลอื่นใดอีก นอกจากท่านอยากจะทิ้งข้า ท่านไม่ต้องการข้าแล้ว!"

กาลาเดรียลลุกขึ้นจากเตียงไหมอันอ่อนนุ่ม ก่อนจะวางมือสัมผัสท่อนขาของคู่ชีวิตอย่างนุ่มนวล "ทำไมกล่าวเช่นนั้น เคเลบอร์น"

"ในที่สุด สิ่งที่ข้าหวั่นเกรงนักหนาก็มาถึง" เคเลบอร์นกล่าวออกมาอย่างอัดอั้นตันใจ "ท่านเป็นถึงเจ้าหญิงพรายผู้สูงศักดิ์จากดินแดนอันเป็นนิรันดร์ เป็นอัญมณีล้ำค่าที่สูงเกินเอื้อมสำหรับข้า นับแต่วันที่ได้ท่านมาครอบครอง ข้าก็เฝ้าหวาดกลัว...ท่านทรงศักดิ์ เลิศล้ำในทุกทาง ไม่มีสิ่งใดเลยที่พรายต่ำศักดิ์อย่างข้าจะคู่ควร หากท่านเลือกพรายหนุ่มที่มีฐานันดรเสมอกัน ป่านนี้ท่านก็ดำรงตำแหน่งราชินีกาลาเดรียล ครอบครองมัชฌิมโลกแล้ว! ไม่ใช่แค่เลดี้กาลาเดรียลแห่งลอธลอริเอน ดินแดนเล็ก ๆ ที่เร้นลับ ถูกมองด้วยความไม่ไว้วางใจและถูกกล่าวหาเป็นแม่มดแห่งไพรทอง! ในที่สุดท่านก็จะกลับคืนสู่อ้อมอกพี่น้อง พวกพ้องผู้ทรงศักดิ์ของท่าน ทอดทิ้งพรายโง่เง่าเช่นข้าไว้ยังดินแดนอันห่างไกลนี้เพียงลำพัง!"

เลดี้กาลาเดรียลปล่อยให้ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นปลดปล่อยวาจาที่เก็บงำไว้นานปีออกมาโดยไม่ปริปากสอดแทรก นางเฝ้ามองใบหน้าที่บิดเบี้ยวด้วยความเจ็บปวดและเสียใจของชายคนรักด้วยรอยยิ้มละมุน และดวงเนตรที่เปี่ยมประกายเมตตา ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นยกมือขึ้นปิดหน้า

"ได้โปรด...กาลาเดรียล อย่ามองข้าเช่นนั้น" จอมพรายคร่ำครวญราวกับเด็ก "อย่ามองเหมือนจะเหยียดข้าเป็นทารกเช่นนั้น ข้ารู้ว่าท่านสูงส่งและลึกล้ำเกินความเข้าใจของข้า ข้าต่ำต้อยเหลือเกิน"

สองหัตถ์ของเทวีพรายทาบลงกับสองข้างแก้มของจอมพรายอย่างนุ่มนวล ริมฝีปากละมุนของนางบรรจงจุมพิตริมฝีปากที่คุ้นเคยแผ่วเบา ปลอบประโลม "ข้าไม่เคยคิดเช่นนั้นเลย เคเลบอร์น เป็นความสัตย์จริง" องค์หญิงพรายแห่งโนลดอร์กระซิบอ่อนหวาน "ข้าไม่เคยปรารถนาความยิ่งใหญ่ใด ๆ ไม่เคยชายตามองพรายเจ้าผู้สูงศักดิ์ตนไหน เพราะสองตาข้ามีแต่เงาของท่าน...พรายหนุ่มผู้เข้มแข็งและกล้าหาญของข้า ความซื่อตรงของท่านจับใจข้ากว่าชายใด สิ่งใดที่ข้าอ่านได้จากใจท่าน ล้วนปรากฏทางคำพูด สีหน้าและแววตาท่านมิผิดเพี้ยนแม้ครึ่งคำ เคเลบอร์น" นางจุมพิตเขาอีกครา "ข้าคือสตรีที่โชคดีที่สุด"

"ถ้าเช่นนั้น" ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นเว้าวอน "อย่าไปจากข้าเลย กาลาเดรียล"

"เราห่างไกลกันเพียงชั่วคราว" เทวีพรายโน้มร่างชายคนรักให้เอนลงสู่อ้อมกอดนางอย่างนุ่มนวล เส้นเกศาสีทองราวเส้นไหมหอมกรุ่นยามฝังใบหน้าลงสูดลมหายใจเพื่อฝังรอยคะนึงหา "มิชฌิมโลกยังมีชะตาผูกพันกับท่าน แต่ภาระหน้าที่ของข้า ณ ดินแดนนี้จบลงแล้ว ข้าเพียงล่วงหน้าไปเพื่อรอรับท่าน ณ ขอบฟ้าโน้น"

"ไม่ว่าจะพูดอย่างไร สุดท้าย ท่านก็จะไปจากข้าอยู่ดี" จอมพรายกล่าวอย่างเศร้าใจ "ทิ้งข้าไว้เผชิญความเปล่าเปลี่ยวแห่งมัชฌิมโลกเพียงลำพัง"

"ท่านไม่ได้อยู่เพียงลำพัง" กาลาเดรียลกระซิบ นางหยัดร่างขึ้นรับรอยจุมพิตที่ประทับลงบนหน้าท้องนวล

"ข้าไม่เหลือใครอีกแล้ว" จอมพรายครางราวชีวิตจะจบสิ้นลง

"จอมพรายจำต้องมีผู้รู้ใจเคียงข้าง ผู้ที่มีชะตาผูกพันกับท่านไม่ใช่มีเพียงกาลาเดรียล...เคเลบอร์น...ยังมีผู้อื่นอีก" นางหลับเนตรลงเมื่อรู้สึกถึงไออุ่นของลมหายใจบนทรวงสล้าง "ผู้ที่ถูกกำหนดมาเพื่อเป็นของท่าน...ผู้ที่กำเนิดมาเพื่อท่าน..."

"ข้าไม่เหลือตาไว้มองใครอีกนอกจากท่าน กาลาเดรียล"

"ไม่มีใครปฏิเสธโชคชะตาที่ถูกลิขิตมาแล้วได้ เคเลบอร์น"

\----------------------------------------

ฤดูกาลผันผ่านไป สงครามแหวนแห่งอำนาจสิ้นสุดลง กษัตริย์คืนบัลลังก์ เงาแห่งความชั่วรายถูกขับไล่พ้นนครพรายแห่งดินแดนเหนือ บาดแผลจากสงครามได้รับการเยียวยา เรือออกจากท่า พาเหล่าพรายคืนสู่วาลินอร์

อิมลาดริส ณ วันนี้ ไม่เหมือนเดิมอีกต่อไป

ร่างสูงสง่าของจอมพรายผู้ยืนอยู่ ณ ระเบียงประมุขในวันนี้ก็มิใช่คนเดิม

"ถ่ายทอดคำสั่งข้า" เสียงเนิบนาบไร้ความรู้สึกออกคำสั่งกับพรายหนุ่มที่ยืนรอรับคำสั่ง "นับแต่นี้ ร่องน้ำลึกกลางสายธารแห่งบรุยเนนถือเป็นอาณาเขตศักดิ์สิทธิ์ของเผ่าพันธุ์พราย ไม่ว่าชีวิตใดบังอาจก้าวข้ามโดยปราศจากคำอนุญาตของข้า เคเลบอร์น มันผู้นั้นต้องทิ้งชีวิตไว้สังเวยแด่บรุยเนน"

เหล่าพรายผู้รอรับคำสั่งมองตากัน

พรายเจ้าผู้อาวุโสสูงสุดในที่ประชุมก้าวออกมาข้างหน้าด้วยท่าทางปราศจากความจาบจ้วง ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นยังคงยืนหันข้างให้ แต่ไม่แม้จะชายหางตา

"ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์น...นับพันปีมาแล้วที่หุบเขาริเวนเดลล์เปิดกว้างต้อนรับผู้เดินทางผ่านมาด้วยไมตรีโดยไม่แบ่งแยกเผ่าพันธุ์ ลอร์ดเอลรอนด์ปรารถนาจะให้ที่นี่เปรียบเสมือนบ้านที่ผู้ผ่านมาจะพักผ่อนคลายความเหนื่อยล้าจากการเดินทาง ก่อนจะก้าวจากไป"

"แล้วไง?" ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นถามกลับด้วยน้ำเสียงเรื่อย ๆ แต่สายตาที่เบือนกลับมามองวาววับ "ตอนนี้เอลรอนด์ไม่อยู่แล้ว ผู้ที่ครอบครองอิมลาดริสขณะนี้คือข้า ข้าย่อมมีสิทธิ์วางกฏเกณฑ์อะไรก็ได้ในดินแดนของข้า!"

"นายท่าน..." พรายหนุ่มอีกตนก้าวออกมาจากแถวบ้าง เคียงข้างพรายตนเดิม "ริเวนเดลล์เป็นศูนย์กลางของเหล่าคนเดินทาง ไม่ใช่ดินแดนปิดเช่นลอธลอริเอน หากท่านวางกฏเช่นนั้น จะต้องมีกี่ชีวิตล้มตายจากศรพรายโดยไร้ความเป็นธรรม"

"ใข่ เพราะความใจอ่อนของเอลรอนด์ บรุยเนนอันบริสุทธิ์จึงต้องแปดเปื้อนด้วยรอยเท้าสกปรก ต้อนรับแม้แต่พวกคนแคระละโมบโสมม" ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นกล่าวเรื่อย ๆ สายตายังมองลงจากระเบียงประมุขไปยังธารน้ำตกที่ตกกระทบผืนน้ำเบื้องล่างกระเซ็นเป็นละออง แสงแดดอ่อน ๆ สาดส่องมาต้อง ก่อให้เกิดประกายสายรุ้งโค้งทออยู่เหนือโขดหินสีเขียวที่ถูกมอสนุ่มราวกำมะหยี่ทาบทับ

"แต่..."

"นี่คือคำสั่งของข้า!" เคเลบอร์นหันขวับทันควัน อำนาจอันเปี่ยมล้นในท่าทางของพรายผู้ทรงศักดิ์ทำให้ผู้รอรับคำสั่งทั้งแถวระย่อไปตามกัน "ชีวิตอื่นนอกเหนือจากพรายแห่งอิมลาดริสต้องได้รับอนุญาตจากข้าจึงจะมีสิทธิ์ล่วงล้ำบรุยเนน หาไม่มันต้องทิ้งชีวิตไว้ที่นี่! แม้แต่พรายแห่งอิมลาดริสก็จะเข้าออกตามอำเภอใจไม่ได้ หาไม่ให้จับตาย!!"

คำสั่งนั้นทำให้เหล่าพรายพรึงเพริด

"ผู้ใดไม่พอใจอยู่ใต้อำนาจข้า ก็จงไปรับใชใต้เบื้องบาทลอร์ดของเจ้า ณ วาลินอร์" ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นยื่นคำขาด "ไปได้แล้ว!"

ทุกชีวิตที่ยืนอยู่ ณ ระเบียงประมุขเงียบงันกับคำบัญชาของผู้เป็นนาย ก่อนที่หัวหน้าหน่วยลาดตระเวณจะก้มศรีษะลงทำความเคารพรับคำสั่ง เหล่าพรายทยอยกลับออกจากสถานที่ประชุมโดยปราศจากเสียงวิพากษ์วิจารณ์ ปล่อยประมุขแห่งอิมลาดริสไว้เพียงลำพัง

\----------------------------------------

เสียงไหลรินของสายน้ำแว่วสู่โสตประสาท ปลุกให้พรายหนุ่มบนหลังม้าตื่นจากภวังค์ความฝัน หรือเรียกอีกอย่างว่าตื่นจากแอบงีบระหว่างการเดินทาง สีหน้าเบิกบานอย่างยินดีเมื่อจดจำกลิ่นอายของผืนดินผืนหญ้าได้ ราวกับสายเลือดเรียกร้องดึงดูดผู้เป็นมารดา ม้าขาวถูกกระตุ้นให้ก้าวฝีเท้าเร็วขึ้นอีกด้วยถ้อยคำกระซิบภาษาพราย

จวนถึงบ้านแล้ว...

ฝีเท้าม้าผิดจังหวะ ปลุกพรายหนุ่มอีกตนที่ขี่ม้าตามมาให้เงยหน้าขึ้น ม้าขาวตัวนั้นพุ่งไปไกลแล้ว

"รอด้วยสิ เอลโรเฮียร์!" พรายหนุ่มที่ถูกทิ้งไว้ข้างหลังตะโกนเรียก ก่อนจะกระตุ้นให้ม้าสาวเท้าเร็วขึ้น

"เร็วเข้าสิ เอลลาดาน!" พรายหนุ่มที่นำหน้าเหลียวมาตะโกนกลับด้วยรอยยิ้มซุกซน

ม้าขาวสองตัววิ่งเคียงกันผ่านพ้นแนวไม้รกทึบชายป่าออกสู่ทุ่งหญ้ากว้าง ชายแดนของ...บ้าน ความคิดถึงและความเป็นหนุ่มคะนองของพรายทั้งสอง ทำให้ม้าทั้งคู่ถูกกระตุ้นซ้ำแล้วซ้ำอีกเพื่อแข่งขันกันชิงชัย เสียงหัวเราะเบิกบานลั่นท้องทุ่งยามเย็น แสงแดดอ่อนทอทับบนเส้นผมสีดำสนิทพลิ้วที่เริงแรงไปตามลมเหมือนเปลวเพลิงกาฬ ตัดกับใบหน้าขาวอ่อนเยาว์ที่เหมือนกันไม่ผิดเพี้ยนของพรายหนุ่มทั้งสอง

ฝีเท้าม้าค่อยช้าลงจนเหลือเพียงย่างก้าวเหยาะ ๆ เมื่อละอองเย็นของบรุยเนนต้องผิวกาย สองพรายฝาแฝดของเอลรอนด์ยังหัวเราะให้แก่กันอย่างเบิกบาน

"ถึงบ้านสักที" เอลลาดานเหยียดแขนผ่อนคลายความเมื่อยขบ "ขี่ม้ามาตั้งหลายวัน...กอนดอร์ก็ดีหรอก...แต่ยังไงริเวนเดลล์ก็เป็นบ้านข้า"

"บ้านที่ไม่มีท่านพ่อแล้ว" เอลโรเฮียร์พึมพำเบา ๆ "ป่านนี้จะถึงวาลินอร์รึยังน๊า"

เอลลาดานหันมองฝาแฝดของตนที่ก้มหน้าอยู่กับแผงคอม้า ก่อนจะเอื้อมมือไปตบบ่าเบา ๆ

ถึงพวกตนจะออกท่องเที่ยวไปในพงไพรไม่ค่อยกลับบ้านนับตั้งแต่ย่างเข้าวัยหนุ่ม แต่เมื่อกลับบ้านครั้งใด ก็จะมีใบหน้าของเอลรอนด์ผู้เป็นบิดารอรับอยู่เสมอ เป็นเครื่องหมายว่าพวกตนได้กลับถึงบ้านแล้วจริง ๆ

ถึงบางครั้งจะเป็นใบหน้าที่บึ้งตึงเพราะถูกฟ้องจากพรายตนอื่นด้วยวีรกรรมแผลง ๆ ของลูกชายบ้าง แต่สองแฝดก็ยังพอใจที่จะได้เห็นอยู่ดีละ

แต่บัดนี้เอลรอนด์จากมิดเดิ้ลเอิร์ธไปแล้ว ไม่ว่าจะกลับบ้านสักกี่ครั้ง ก็ไม่มีวันได้พบหน้าอีกแล้ว

"ดีเหมือนกัน ไม่มีคนคอยบ่นแล้วค่อยสบายหูหน่อย" เอลโรเฮียร์ยักไหล่ เอลลาดานชะงัก

หนอย...ไม่น่าไปสงสารมันเลย

"ยังเหลือท่านตาอยู่นะ" แฝดคนพี่ปราม แต่เจ้าแฝดน้องหน้าระรื่น

"ข้าไม่กลัวหรอกท่านตาน่ะ อาร์เวนบอกว่าท่านตาใจดีจะตาย" เอลโรเฮียร์ก้มลงกระซิบบอกม้าให้เร่งฝีเท้า สายสีเงินยาวระยับของบรุยเนนอยู่ตรงหน้าแล้ว "ท่านพ่อยังเข้มงวดกว่าตั้งเยอะ"

พรายแฝดของเอลรอนด์ไม่ค่อยได้พบกับลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นผู้เป็นตาบ่อยนัก แม้ว่าน้องสวคนเดียว อาร์เวน อุลโดเมียล จะอยู่ภายใต้การดูแลของท่านตาเคเลบอร์น และท่านยายกาลาเดรียลก็ตามที เพียงนาน ๆ ครั้งที่แวะไปเยื่ยมเยียน ผู้ที่ออกหน้าต้อนรับก็มีแต่อาร์เวนน้องสาวและกาลาเดรียลผู้เป็นยายเท่านั้น

ปฏิสัมพันธ์ระหว่างสองแฝดกับลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นน้อยนิด แถมยังอยู่ในฐานะลอร์ดแห่งลอธลอริเอนกับบุตรชายของลอร์ดแห่งริเวนเดลล์มากกว่าตากับหลาน

กีบเทาม้าย่างลงสัมผัสผิวน้ำแห่งฟอร์ดบรุยเนน

เอลโรเฮียร์กระตุกขนแผงคอม้าให้โลดขึ้นสุดตัวในวิบตา ประสาทสัมผัสว่องไวของพรายทำให้เอื้อมมือคว้าศรที่พุ่งจากคาคบไม้ใกล้ฟอร์ดได้ก่อนถึงตัว เอลลาดานรีบขับม้าเข้าขวางหน้าหมายป้องกันน้องชายจากภัย

"ถอยไป เอลโรเฮียร์!" แฝดผู้พี่ร้องสั่ง ม้าขาวเต้นระวังเชิงอยู่กลางน้ำ

"เดี๋ยว เอลลาดาน" แฝดผู้น้องร้องประท้วง สายตายังจับกับศรในมือ "ไม่ใช่ออร์ก...นี่มันศรพราย...พรายริเวนเดลล์ด้วย!"

"อะไรนะ?" เอลลาดานอุทานด้วยความฉงน "พรายรึ!?! พรายแห่งริเวนเดลล์มีเหตุอะไรให้ต้องหันคมศรใส่เรา!" หางเสียงสุดท้ายเกรี้ยวกราดดังยิ่งกว่าเสียงไหลรินของบรุยเนนอันเชี่ยวกราก "พรายตนไหนแผลงศรใส่เรา! เราคือเอลลาดานและเอลโรเฮียร์ หลานชายของประมุขแห่งริเวนเดลล์คนปัจจุบัน ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์น! นี่หรือการต้อนรับกลับบ้าน! พรายตนใดคึกคะนองไม่รู้จักเรา โผล่หน้าออกมาเดี๋ยวนี้ ก่อนที่เราจะนำเรื่องนี้ไปบอกท่านตา!"

ยังไม่ทันจบประโยค พรายหนุ่มสี่ตนก็ออกจากที่ซ่อนมาหยุดยืนอยู่ ณ ริมฝั่งน้ำอีกด้านหนึ่ง ในมือพรายตนหนึ่งยังมีคันศรต้นเหตุเป็นประจักษ์พยาน เอลลาดานและเอลโรเฮียร์ถึงกับหันมองหน้ากันด้วยความพิศวง เมื่อพรายที่ก้มศรีษะทำความเคารพนั้นคือหัวหน้าหน่วยลาดตระเวณที่พวกตนรู้จักดี

"นี่มันอะไรกัน!" เอลโรเฮียร์ร้องถาม "ทำไมถึงมาขวางทางเรา เราอยากกลับถึงบ้านก่อนตะวันตกดินนะ!"

"นายน้อยทั้งสองยังเข้ามาไม่ได้ นี่เป็นคำสั่งของลอร์ดเคเลบอร์น" หัวหน้าหน่วยทำท่ากลัดกลุ้ม

สองแฝดหันมองหน้ากัน

"ทำไมยังงั้น?" เอลลาดานร้องถาม "พวกเราเข้าไปไม่ได้ พวกเจ้าก็ออกมาเล่าให้เราฟังสิ"

"พวกเราก็ออกไปไม่ได้เหมือนกัน ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นสั่งไว้" สีหน้าของหัวหน้าหน่วยกลุ้มเป็นสองเท่า

สองแฝดมองหน้ากันอีกรอบ

"เอาละ งั้นเราตะโกนคุยกันก็ได้!" เอลลาดานสรุป

\----------------------------------------

แสงสีแดงอมส้มของดวงอาทิตย์ยามโพล้เพล้ทอดทาบลงมา เปลี่ยนสีน้ำตกข้างระเบียงประมุขให้กลายเป็นสีเรื่อเรืองคล้ายอำพันทอง งดงาม แต่สายตาที่ทอดมองยังเฉยเมยไม่เปลี่ยนแปลง

ความงดงามของอิมลาดริส แม้จะวิจิตรชวนตื่นตาเท่าไร ก็ไม่อาจเทียบเท่าไพรทองในสายตาจอมพราย และยิ่งอิมลาดริสที่ปราศจากกาลาเดรียล ยิ่งชวนให้หดหู่ใจมากขึ้นเป็นทวีคูณ

กาลาเดรียลที่รัก ป่านนี้เจ้าจะอยู่หนใด...

เจ้าจะชมอาทิตย์ตกดวงเดียวกันนี้อยู่ที่วาลินอร์หรือไม่หนอ...

เสียงเอะอะแว่วมาทำลายบรรยากาศ ทำให้ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นฉุนกึ้กขึ้นมาทันที จอมพรายขยับเปลี่ยนอิริยาบทที่ยืนนิ่งอยู่เป็นเวลานานมองหาต้นเสียง

ม้าขาวสองตัวควบใกล้เข้ามา เสียงเอะอะดังขึ้น เสียงลูกธนูดังแหวกอากาศแว่วมา

เส้นผมยาวพลิ้วของผู้อยู่บนหลังม้าเด่นมาแต่ไกล ก่อนทั้งสองจะเงยหน้าขึ้นสบตากับจอมพรายเบื้องบน

ตาสบตา เคเลบอร์นเบิกตากว้างเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าของสองพรายถนัด หัวใจพลอยระทึกระรัวราวตีกลอง

กาลาเดรียล!!

ม้าขาววิ่งวนเวียนบนลานด้านล่างระเบียงอย่างตระหนก เสียงธนูแหวกอากาศชัดเจนจนเห็นแม้ลูกธนูพุ่งเสียบต้นไม้ใกล้ตัวม้า ม้าขาวเตลิด ร่างบนหลังม้าทั้งสองร่างลอยละลิ่วลงกระแทกแผ่นหิน เคเลบอร์นผวาตาม สองมือยึดลูกกรงระเบียงแน่นด้วยความตื่นตะลึง พลตระเวณพรายนับสิบวิ่งกวดเข้ามาจวนจะถึงตัว พรายทั้งสองทำท่าคล้ายเจ็บปวดจนลุกไม่ขึ้น ตนหนึ่งเงยหน้าหาร่างบนระเบียงประมุข ยกมือไขว่คว้าขอความช่วยเหลือ

"ช่วยเราด้วย! ท่านตา!"

\----------------------------------------

"พวกเจ้า! หยุดนะ!"

ฝีเท้าพลพรายทั้งกองชะงักกึก ไม่ใช่ด้วยเสียงตวาดที่ดังราวพสุธากัมปนาทเพียงอย่างเดียวเท่านั้น แต่เพราะร่างของจอมพรายที่กระโดดลงจากระเบียงประมุข ลอยละลิ่วลงมาหยุดยืนขวางหน้าไว้ไม่ให้เข้าถึงตัวผู้บุกรุก ดวงตาคู่นั้นแสดงความโกรธสาหัสจนนักรบเจนสนามยังต้องระย่อหวั่นใจ

"ท่านตา..." เอลลาดานคราง

"พวกนี้ไม่ยอมให้เราเข้ามาหาท่านตา" เอลโรเฮียร์ฟ้อง

"ไล่ยิงเรามาตั้งแต่ฟอร์ด..."

"เราเกือบเอาชีวิตไม่รอด..."

"ใครบังอาจทำร้ายหลานข้า!" เคเลบอร์นตวาดถามเสียงดุดัน จนพลธนูพรายรีบซุกศรไว้ข้างหลังทันควัน

"พวกเราทำตามบัญชาของนายท่าน" นายกองแย้งเสียงอ่อยพลางเหลือบมองลูกชายฝาแฝดของเอลรอนด์ที่ค่อย ๆ ยันตัวลุกขึ้น "ท่านมีบัญชาให้พวกเราควบคุมการผ่านเข้าออกริเวนเดลล์ ไม่ให้ผู้ใดเข้าออกโดยไม่ได้รับอนุญาต นายน้อยเอลลาดานและเอลโรเฮียร์ไม่ยอมรอพวกเราเข้ามารายงานนายท่านก่อน"

"ริเวนเดลล์เป็นบ้านเรา! ผู้ปกครองริเวนเดลล์ก็เป็นท่านตาเรา! ทำไมเราต้องรอด้วย!" เอลโรเฮียร์เถียงก่อนจะเกาะแขนเคเลบอร์นเป็นเชิงวิงวอนให้เข้าข้าง

"ใช่! เราอยากพบท่านตาของเราก่อนพลบค่ำนี่นา" เอลลาดานเกาะแขนอีกข้างหนึ่ง

เคเลบอร์นโอบหลานแฝดทั้งสองไว้ในอ้อมแขนคนละข้าง

"เจ้าเลยไล่ล่าแม้กระทั่งหลานข้า! พวกปัญญาอ่อน! ข้าไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าพรายอิมลาดริสจะโง่เพียงนี้!" เคเลบอร์นตวาดด้วยโทสะ "พวกเจ้าต้องถูกลงโทษ!"

พลพรายหน้าซีดเป็นไก่ต้ม หัวหน้ากองแทบทรุด สายตาเหลือบมองเอลลาดานเป็นเชิงวิงวอน

พรายแฝดผู้พี่กระตุกแขนเคเลบอร์น "ท่านตา...พวกโง่นี่ทำตามคำสั่งท่านแบบปัญญาอ่อนไม่รู้จักพลิกแพลง แต่ก็ภักดี โปรดยกโทษให้พวกมันซักครั้งเถอะ"

เคเลบอร์นหันมองสองแฝด "แต่พวกมันไล่ล่าพวกเจ้าแทบเอาชีวิตไม่รอด ถ้ามาถึงที่นี่ไม่ทัน..."

"แต่พวกเราไม่เป็นอะไรแล้ว" เอลโรเฮียร์เสริมพลางยิ้มประจบ "นะท่านตา ยิ่งเห็นหัวเจ้าพวกนี้หลุดกระเด็น เรายิ่งกินข้าวไม่ลง ตอนนี้เราหิวมากจนกินม้าได้ทั้งตัวเลย"

ถูกลูกประเหลาะเข้าไป เคเลบอร์นก็หายฉุนไปได้โข จึงเพียงส่งสายตาขัดเคืองมายังผู้นำทัพเป็นเชิงคาดโทษ "ถ้าข้ารู้ว่าพรายอิมลาดริสจะโง่เพียงนี้ ข้าคงไม่สั่งคำสั่งยาก ๆ เช่นนั้นให้พวกเจ้าจนข้าเกือบต้องเสียหลานชายไป ข้าขอยกเลิกคำสั่งจนกว่าจะมีการเปลี่ยนแปลง รีบไสหัวไปได้แล้ว" จอมพรายหันมาสนใจกับหลานแฝดในอ้อมแขนที่ต่างก็เงยหน้ามองผู้เป็นตาด้วยสายตารักใคร่บูชา

โอ...กาลาเดรียล...ท่านทิ้งรูปเงาไว้ในตัวสายโลหิตของเราให้ข้าคลายความโหยหาอาวรณ์หรือไร?

"ไปกันเถอะหลานข้า" ลอร์ดเคเลบอร์นพาสองพรายกลับเข้าเคหา "เจ้าจะได้อาบน้ำอุ่น ชำระล้างร่างกาย รักษาบาดแผลและกินอาหารเท่าที่เจ้าต้องการ ให้ข้ารับขวัญที่เจ้าต้องตกใจกับการต้อนรับกลับบ้านเถอะ"

หัวหน้ากองพลธนูมองตามด้วยสายตาโล่งอก

สองแฝดเหลียวมาสบตานายกอง

ก่อนขยิบตาให้พร้อมกัน


	2. Chapter 2

แสงสีกุหลาบลำแรกแห่งวัน สาดส่องต้องเรียวใบขาวของนาวาแห่งวาลินอร์ จนก่อประกายคล้ายพฤกษาหนึ่งเดียวท่ามกลางทะเลหญ้าสีเขียวครามอันงดงามจับใจ ประกายแห่งแสงแดดที่ตกกระทบระลอกคลื่นพัดพลิ้ว มองดูคล้ายหยาดน้ำค้างที่คงตามใบหญ้าในเวลารุ่งอรุณประดุจอัญมณี

ร่างในอาภรณ์ขาวบริสุทธิ์ประทับยืนนิ่งอยู่ ณ ดาดฟ้าท้ายลำเรือ ดวงพักตร์ผินสู่ทิศตะวันออกด้วยแววเนตรอันเปี่ยมด้วยความอ้างว้างและคนึงหา ณ เวลานี้ แผ่นดินทางทิศตะวันออกลับแล้วแม้ต่อดวงเนตรแห่งเทวีพราย แม้ดวงตะวันก็ยังดูห่างไกลจนแทบไม่อาจสัมผัสถึงกลิ่นอายแห่งความร้อนแรงที่ก่อกำเนิดทุกสรรพสิ่งแห่งชีวิต

หนทาง...อีกยาวไกลเพียงใด

อรุณรุ่งนี้ จะเป็นอรุณสุดท้ายที่ได้ยลอุษาโยคเดียวกันหรือไม่

ไม่อาจหยั่งรู้

เนิ่นนานแล้ว นับแต่ครั้งที่กาลาเดรียลเดินทางจากวาลินอร์ มุ่งหน้าสู่ดินแดนอันห่างไกลที่ได้รับคำขานว่ามัชฌิมโลก ครานั้นนางยังเยาว์วัย หัวใจยังเต็มไปด้วยความปิติยินดีแห่งการมีชีวิต กระตือรือร้นที่จะค้นพบสิ่งใหม่ ๆ กระหายที่จะได้เห็นโลกอันกว้างใหญ่ด้วยดวงเนตรทั้งสอง...แต่บัดนี้...บนเส้นทางสายเดิม นางกำลังจะคืนสู่บ้าน ด้วยหัวใจที่อิ่มเอมกับการได้ประสบพบเห็น รวมทั้งความอ่อนล้าแห่งการยืนหยัดเป็นนิรันดร์อยู่ท่ามกลางความจากพรากบนดินแดนอันไร้ความจีรัง รวมทั้งความพยายามที่จะยึดโยงสิ่งที่ควรสูญหายไปตามกาลเวลา

นางเคยจากมาในฐานะกาลาเดรียล และบัดนี้นางก็จะกลับไปในฐานะกาลาเดรียล ปล่อยคำขานถึงเทวีแห่งไพรทองและคำสรรเสริญกึกก้องนั้นไว้ ในฐานะตำนานที่มวลมนุษย์จะขับขานสืบต่อกันไปชั่วลูกชั่วหลาน

นางไม่เหลือสิ่งใดติดค้างไว้ในดินแดนนั้นอีกแล้ว

ยกเว้นเพียงสิ่งเดียว

\-------------------------------------------

"ท่านตา!!"

เสียงตะโกนประสานเสียงพร้อมกับเสียงฝีเท้าสองคู่ แข่งกันวิ่งตุ้บตั้บบุกรุกเข้ามาถึงระเบียงประมุข ทำเอาเคเลบอร์นที่ยืนดื่มด่ำอยู่กับความงามของแสงแรกแห่งวัน พลางส่งใจไปถึงกาลาเดรียลผู้เป็นที่รัก สะดุ้งแทบตกระเบียง จอมพรายหันมาทำหน้านิ่วคิ้วขมวดด้วยความไม่สบใจ ไม่เคยมีพรายตนใดทำเสียมารยาทขนาดนี้ต่อประมุขคนใหม่แห่งอิมลาดริสมาก่อน ทว่า ปากที่อ้าหุบฉับกลับที่เดิมทันทีที่เห็นว่าผู้ที่วิ่งแข่งกันเข้ามาหาจนระเบียงประมุขสะเทือนคือหลานแฝดทั้งสองของตน เอลลาดานและเอลโรเฮียร์

เค้าหน้าของสองพรายที่แทบจะถอดแบบมาจากกาลาเดรียลผู้เลอโฉม ทำให้สองพรายกลายเป็นหลานคนโปรดของเคเลบอร์นไปได้อย่างง่ายดาย จนไม่มีแม้แต่คำว่ากล่าว ทั้ง ๆ ที่พรายแฝดทั้งสองทะเล่อทะล่าเข้ามาทำลายความสุนทรีย์แต่เช้าตรู่

"ท่านตา!" สองแฝดพร้อมใจกันประสานเสียงเรียกพร้อม ๆ กับกระโดดเข้ามาเกาะแขนซ้ายขวาคนละข้างอย่างสามัคคี

"พวกเจ้าตื่นเช้าจริง" เคเลบอร์นทักทายหลานชายทั้งสองอย่างแจ่มใส ในขณะที่เจ้าสองแฝดยิ้มประจบเอาใจ "เพิ่งเดินทางมาถึงเมื่อวาน ข้าคิดว่าจะยังพักผ่อนอยู่เสียอีก จะมากินอาหารเช้ากับตาใช่ไหม?"

"ไม่ใช่หรอกท่านตา" เอลลาดานส่ายหน้า แขนทั้งสองข้างยังกอดรัดแขนขวาของเคเลบอร์น "พวกเราจะมาชวนท่านตาไปหาอะไรกินกับเราต่างหาก"

"อะไรนะ?" จอมพรายไม่ค่อยจะเข้าใจ

"เรารู้ว่าอาหารของริเวนเดลล์อร่อย" เอลโรเฮียร์ช่วยพี่ชายลากผู้เป็นตาถูลู่ถูกังให้ตามมา "แต่เราหาอะไรที่อร่อยกว่าฝีมือพ่อครัวริเวนเดลล์ได้นะ ท่านตามากินกับเราดีกว่า"

"กินอะไร แล้วพวกเจ้าจะพาข้าไปไหนกัน?" เคเลบอร์นโดนลากเก้กังตามแรงฉุดของสองพรายที่ไม่ยอมให้เหยื่อหลุดมือไปได้แน่นอน

"มาเถอะท่านตา" สองแฝดหัวเราะระรื่นพลางฉุดดึงผู้เป็นตาให้วิ่งตาม "การนั่งบนเก้าอี้หินแล้วกินอาหารจากจานทองคำมันไม่เหมาะกับพวกเราหรอก!"

เคเลบอร์นต้องออกวิ่งตามแรงรั้งซ้ายบ้าง ขวาบ้าง ของหลานชายฝาแฝดทั้งสองอย่างทุลักทุเลจนแทบจะสะดุดชายเสื้อคลุมหลายหน เอลลาดานกับเอลโรเฮียร์ช่วยกันรั้งแขนประมุขแห่งอิมลาดริสให้วิ่งลงจากหน้ามุขมาตามทางเดินเลียบสันเขา พลางหัวเราะทุ่มเถียงกันเสียงล้งเล้ง ภาพที่นายน้อยทั้งสองฉุดประมุขให้วิ่งจนเสื้อคลุมปลิวหายลับเข้าไปในอุโมงค์ใต้น้ำตก เป็นภาพที่ไม่ว่าพรายตนใดก็ไม่อาจห้ามใจไม่ให้เหลียวหลัง

แรงดึงกลายเป็นประคองเมื่อสองพรายพาเข้ามาในถ้ำใต้น้ำตก เคเลบอร์นรู้สึกถึงความชื้นแฉะของหญ้ามอสนุ่ม ๆ ที่ทับถมมากมายจนข้อเท้าจมหายไปใต้พรมพืชสีเขียวเข้มนั้น "ดีจริง!" เคเลบอร์นอุทานอย่างไม่พอใจพลางดึงชายเสื้อคลุมสีเขียวหม่น "พวกเจ้าจะพาข้ามาฝังใต้มอสนี่หรือยังไงกัน?"

"ขอโทษ" สีหน้าของสองพรายม่อยลงอย่างเสียใจสุดซึ้ง "เราลืมไปว่าท่านตาไม่ได้สวมรองเท้าบู๊ตเหมือนเรา เอางี้ เอลโรเฮียร์" เอลลาดานหันไปพยักเพยิดกับน้องชาย

เคเลบอร์นร้องเสียงหลงเมื่อถูกสองพรายช่วยกันแบกยกขึ้นจากพื้น เอลโรเฮ๊ยร์จุ๊ปากเมื่อผู้เป็นตาตั้งท่าจะดิ้น "อยู่นิ่ง ๆ อย่าดิ้นสิท่านตา พวกเราแค่จะพาท่านตาออกไปจากอุโมงค์โดยไม่ให้ขาท่านเปียกเท่านั้นเอง"

แล้วสองพรายก็ออกวิ่ง

เคเลบอร์นเริ่มรู้สึกว่า หน้าตาที่ละม้ายคล้ายคลึงกับกาลาเดรียล ไม่ได้หมายความว่าเจ้าทโมนไพรสองตัวนี่จะสงบเสงี่ยมและงามสง่าเหมือนยายไปด้วย

...เอลรอนด์มันเลี้ยงลูกยังไง...

"ปล่อยข้าลงนะเจ้าพวกลูกลิง!" เคเลบอร์นตะโกนจนก้องถ้ำพลางส่ายหน้าหลบแง่หินที่ระอยู่รายทาง ตัวเขย่าไปมาเหมือนนอนอยู่บนหลังม้าที่กำลังขโยกไม่มีผิด

โชคดีที่อุโมงค์นั้นไม่ยาวนัก ไม่ช้าแสงสว่างก็ลอดเข้ามา และในที่สุด สองพรายที่แบกอีกพรายก็โผล่ออกมาจากปากถ้ำอีกฟาก เอลลาดานกับเอลโรเฮียร์ค่อย ๆ วางเคเลบอร์นที่ลงมายืนเซไปมา หน้าเขียว...ดีที่ยังไม่มีอะไรตกถึงท้องมาตั้งแต่เช้า ไม่งั้น ไม่เอลลาดานก็เอลโรเฮียร์ คนใดคนหนึ่งต้องได้แจ๊คพอตแน่

"ท่านตาดูแย่จัง" เสียงหนึ่งในสองแฝดที่เคเลบอร์นอาศัยเกาะบ่าอยู่พูดแว่ว ๆ "ลืมตาหน่อยเถอะท่านตา รับรองว่าหายเวียนหัวแน่ ๆ"

เคเลบอร์นแทบไม่อยากเชื่อน้ำยาอะไรจากปากเจ้าพรายทโมนที่นิสัยแสนจะไม่เข้ากับหน้าอีกแล้ว แต่เมื่อลืมตาขึ้นมาก็ได้เห็นลานทุ่งหญ้าสีทองกว้างไกลสุดลูกหูลูกตา แสงแดดอ่อน ๆ ทาบบนใบหญ้าที่สะบัดพลิ้วราวกับระลอกคลื่นตัดกับสีครามเข้มของท้องฟ้า เคเลบอร์นถึงกับยืนนิ่ง

เพิ่งวินาทีนี้ที่เคเลบอร์นได้พบเห็นสิ่งที่เรียกได้ว่าความงดงามแห่งอิมลาดริส ...ความงดงามอันเปี่ยมด้วยชีวิตชีวา... ต่างจากความงามแห่งป่าลอริเอนที่งามอย่างสิ่งที่ใกล้จะโรยรา งามด้วยความยืนยาวแห่งกาลเวลาและตอบรับความโศกเศร้าที่ใกล้จะมาถึง

ความงามเหล่านั้นจับอยู่ในใจเคเลบอร์นจนไม่เหลือตาไว้มองความงามอื่นอีกจนวินาทีนี้

เสียงผิวปากดังอยู่ข้างหู พร้อมเสียงปะทะพื้นดินของกีบม้าใกล้เข้ามา เคเลบอร์นหันไปหาต้นเสียง

เอลลาดานกับเอลโรเฮียร์กระโดดเข้าไปหาม้าขาวสองตัวที่วิ่งเข้ามาหา และใช้จมูกถูกับมือของสองพรายอย่างเคยเคุ้นยินดี ก่อนที่ม้าขาวตัวที่สามจะกระโดดจากเนินผาข้างทางเข้ามาสมทบ

เคเลบอร์นเหล่พรายแฝด

"นี่อัสฟาลอธ ม้าของกลอฟินเดล" เอลลาดานแนะนำเจ้าม้าขาวตัวที่สามที่เข้ามาใหม่ ดวงตาของมันจ้องมองมาที่จอมพรายผู้จะมาเป็นนายคนใหม่ด้วยสายตามาดประเมิน "เจ้านายเก่าของมันติดตามท่านพ่อไปวาลินอร์แล้ว พวกเราว่ามันน่าจะมีนายใหม่ที่เหมาะสม...เช่นท่านตา"

"อัสฟาลอธเป็นม้าฝีเท้าจัด พันธุ์ดี อย่างที่หาไม่ได้อีกแล้ว" เอลโรเฮียร์ส่งเสริม "ข้ารับรองว่าท่านตาต้องชอบมันแน่ ๆ"

"พวกเจ้าว่าอะไรนะ!?!" เคเลบอร์นร้องเสียงหลง "จะให้ข้าขี่ม้านี่น่ะเหรอ !?!"

"ท่านตาไม่ถูกใจอัสฟาลอธงั้นเหรอ?" เอลลาดานทำสีหน้าฉงน "มันเป็นม้าที่ดีที่สุดในริเวนเดลล์แล้วนะ"

หนึ่งคนกับหนึ่งม้าสบตากันด้วยสายตาไม่ไว้ใจพอ ๆ กัน

"ปัญหามันไม่ได้อยู่ที่มันเป็นม้าชั้นเลิศประเสริฐแค่ไหน" เคเลบอร์นชักจะเหลืออด "ปัญหาอยู่ที่ ข้าไม่ขี่ม้าเด็ดขาด!"

เอลลาดานกับเอลโรเฮียร์มองหน้ากัน

"ท่านตาขี่ม้าไม่เป็นเหรอ?" เอลโรเฮียร์ถามออกมาตรง ๆ

เคเลบอร์นกุมขมับ

"เป็นน่ะเป็น" ผู้เป็นตาพยายามอธิบายอย่างอดทน "แต่ข้าไม่ได้ขี่มาเป็นศตวรรษแล้ว ข้าเป็นจอมพรายผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ เป็นผู้นำของพรายอีกมากมาย จะให้ข้าขี่ม้าควบปุเลงไปทั่วทุ่งอย่างพวกเจ้าได้ยังไง"

"แล้วมันเป็นยังไงล่ะ" เอลลาดานยังไม่เข้าใจ "ท่านพ่อก็เป็นประมุขริเวนเดลล์เหมือนกัน ก็ยังขี่ม้าออกบ่อยไป"

"ไปด้วยกันเถอะท่านตา" เอลโรเฮียร์โอดครวญ "ข้าหิวแล้วละ"

"งั้นก็กลับไปกินสิ" เคเลบอร์นชักจะฉุน

"ข้าอยากไปกินในป่าข้างหน้าโน่นนี่" เอลโรเฮียร์งอแง

เคเลบอร์นกลืนน้ำลาย ไม่อยากจะเชื่อว่าเจ้าสองพรายทโมนไพรนี่สืบเชื้อสายจากตนเองและเทวีแห่งไพรทองผู้งามสง่า กิริยามารยาทหมดจดทุกกระเบียดนิ้ว...จอมพรายนึกเสียใจอยู่ครามครัน ที่ไม่รับตัวหลานชายมาเลี้ยงดูเองตั้งแต่ยังเล็กให้เป็นพรายเจ้าผู้สง่างาม แทนที่จะปล่อยให้ห้อยโหนไปทั่วป่าอย่างตอนนี้

ไม่น่าเชื่อว่าเจ้าสองตัวนี่จะเป็นวีรบุรุษในสงครามเอกธำมรงค์

"จะว่าไป ลอริเอนก็ไม่เหมาะที่จะขี่ม้า ท่านตาคงจะไม่ค่อยคุ้นกับม้าเท่าไหร่นัก" เอลลาดานรำพึง ก่อนจะหันไปหาอัสฟาลอธ "ช่วยไม่ได้นะ...อัสฟาลอธ!"

สิ้นเสียงสั่ง เจ้าม้าขาวตัวมหึมาก็วิ่งเข้ามาใกล้ในระยะประชิด และอาศัยจังหวะที่จอมพรายไม่ทันขยับไปไหน คาบคอเสื้อประมุขแห่งอิมลาดริสโยนขึ้นหลัง เคเลบอร์นร้องเสียงลั่น สองพรายแฝดตัวแสบตวัดร่างขึ้นหลังม้าของตัวเอง แล้วม้าทั้งสามก็ออกวิ่ง

"หยุด! หยุดน๊า!" เคเลบอร์นเกาะคออัสฟาลอธแน่น ตาเบิกกว้าง เส้นผมสีทองที่ถูกรัดเกล้าไว้กระจุยกระจายจนไม่เหลือมาดจอมพรายผู้ยิ่งใหญ่ "ไอ้พวกเด็กบ้า เอาข้าลงป๊าย!"

เสียงเจ้าพวกเด็กแสบหัวเราะร่า เจ้าม้าอัสฟาลอธยิ่งควบแข่งกับลมนำหน้าม้าอีกสองตัว ภาพของสองข้างทางเลือนลาง เคเลบอร์นรู้สึกถึงกระแสลมที่พัดผ่านตัวไปอย่างรุนแรง เสื้อคลุมตัวใหญ่รุ่มร่ามสะบัด หนักอึ้งราวกับถุกทอจากเส้นเหล็ก ก่อนที่มันจะดึงรั้งร่างของจอมพรายจนเรี่ยวแรงของมือที่เกาะคอม้าอยู่ไม่อาจสู้ ร่างของประมุขแห่งริเวนเดลล์ปลิวไปกับสายลม ร่วงตุ้บลงบนกองใบไม้สีทองของชายป่า เสียงตะโกนเรียกของหลานชายเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายก่อนที่โลกจะมืดลง

\-------------------------------------------

"...ตา...ท่านตา..."

เสียงแว่ว ๆ และความเย็นสดชื่นของหยาดน้ำที่สัมผัสใบหน้า ปลุกให้เคเลบอร์นลืมตาขึ้นมาพบกับใบหน้าที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยความห่วงใยเหมือนกันเปี๊ยบของเอลลาดานกับเอลโรเฮียร์ หลานชายฝาแฝด ลอยเด่นอยู่ตรงหน้า คนหนึ่งยังประคองใบไม้ที่บรรจุน้ำใสสะอาด ในขณะที่อีกคนวักน้ำลูบหน้าให้ผู้เป็นตา สีหน้าของทั้งสองดีขึ้นทันทีที่เคเลบอร์นลืมตา และกลับสลดวูบลงทันทีที่คิ้วของจอมพรายขมวดเขม้นด้วยสายตาคาดโทษ

"ท่านตา...พวกเราขอโทษ..." สองพรายร้องออกมาพร้อม ๆ กัน เมื่อเคเลบอร์นยันตัวลุกขึ้นนั่ง "พวกเราไม่รู้ว่าอัสฟาลอธจะสะบัดท่านตาตกลงมา"

เคเลบอร์นยังขมวดคิ้ว ปัดเสื้อผ้าและเส้นผมที่ยับเยินไปด้วยเศษใบไม้สีทองโดยไม่พูดอะไรแม้แต่คำเดียว

"ท่านตา..." เอลลาดานคลานเข้ามาหาใกล้ ๆ "ลงโทษพวกเราก็ได้..."

เคเลบอร์นมองหน้าพลานชายทีละคน จนทั้งสองต้องหลบสายตาวูบ

"พวกเจ้าลากข้ามาจากอิมลาดริส พาข้าเข้าไปในถ้ำ ทำเสื้อผ้าข้าเปียก แบกข้าขึ้นบ่า" เคเลบอร์นคำรามอย่างสุดจะวางท่าจอมพรายผู้งามสง่าต่อไป "บังคับข้าขึ้นหลังม้า พาควบ แล้วก็ทำข้าตกม้า! พวกเจ้า! คิดจะทำอะไรกันแน่! ข้าอยากรู้นักว่าเอลรอนด์เลี้ยงดูพวกเจ้ามายังไง! ไม่เห็นรึไงว่าพวกเจ้าทำข้าเสียหน้าขนาดไหนแล้ว!"

"ไม่มีใครเห็นหรอกนอกจากพวกเรา" เอลโรเฮียร์เถียงเสียงอ่อย

เอลลาดานเอาศอกถองน้องชายให้หุบปาก

"พวกเจ้าต้องการจะทำอะไรกันแน่?" เคเลบอร์นยังคำรามไม่เลิก "ต้องการจะทำให้พวกพรายไม่เคารพข้าหรือไง?"

เอลลาดานกับเอลโรเฮียร์มองหน้ากัน

"เราไม่เคยคิดแบบนั้นหรอกท่านตา" เอลลาดานพูดเบา ๆ "แต่พวกเราเห็นว่าท่านตาเศร้าเสียใจคิดถึงท่านยาย พวกเราก็เลยอยากให้ท่านตาร่าเริงขึ้นบ้างเท่านั้นเอง"

"ด้วยการแกล้งข้าซะยับเยินแบบนี้น่ะรึ?" เคเลบอร์นหรี่ตาลง

"พวกเราอยากพาท่านมาที่นี่น่ะ" เอลโรเฮียร์ตอบ "ที่นี่เป็นสวนลับส่วนตัวของพวกเรา ต้นไม้ทุกต้นที่นี่ พวกเราช่วยกันปลูกไว้เองตอนเด็ก ๆ หรือไม่ก็เป็นลูกหลานของต้นที่พวกเราปลูก ไม่เคยมีใครมาที่นี่นอกจากพวกเรา เราแค่อยากให้ท่านตาได้เห็น"

เคเลบอร์นพูดไม่ออก

"บังเอิญ..." เอลลาดานแลบปลายลิ้นออกมาแตะริมฝีปาก "...ทางมามันทุลักทุเลไปหน่อย"

เคเลบอร์นถอนหายใจ ในขณะที่หลานชายทั้งสองนั่งก้มหน้าชำเลืองมองกันไปมาอย่างสำนึกผิด

ใบหน้าจ๋อย ๆ ของสองพรายแฝด ทำให้เคเลบอร์นนึกสงสารเกินกว่าจะออกปากคาดโทษ ถึงการกระทำจะไม่เข้าท่า แต่ก็เจตนาดี

"เอาเถอะ" เคเลบอร์นพูดพลางลุกขึ้นยืน "เรื่องลงโทษ เอาไว้เมื่อกลับไปถึงเสียก่อน ตอนนี้เจ้ามีอะไรจะอวดข้าก็นำทางไปสิ"

แฝดของเอลรอนด์มีสีหน้าดีขึ้นทันทีทันใด ทั้งสองวิ่งเข้ามาคล้องแขนเคเลบอร์นแล้วนำทางเข้าไปภายในป่า โดยมีม้าพาหนะทั้งสามตัวย่ำใบไม้กรอบแกรบตามมา

\-------------------------------------------

ละอองไอเย็นชื่น และเสียงตกกระทบสาดซ่าของละอองน้ำที่ต้องโขดหินดังมาแต่ไกลก่อนจะได้เห็น น้ำตกธรรมชาติสายเล็ก ๆ กลางป่า กระแสธารรินไหล คล้ายสายเงินทอดคดเคี้ยวไปตามแนวไม้ร่มครึ้ม มีช่องพอให้แสงส่องลงมาตกกระทบละอองน้ำ ก่อให้เกิดสีรุ้งสายเล็ก ๆ ทอดอยู่เหนือน้ำตก ร่มไม้สีทองผลัดใบพลิ้วร่วงหล่นลงมาช้า ๆ ตามกระแสลมเอื่อย สองพรายเอลลาดานและเอลโรเฮียร์ต่างยิ้มด้วยความภาคภูมิเมื่อเห็นสีหน้าพึงพอใจของเคเลบอร์น

จอมพรายก้าวลงยังโขดหิน วักน้ำตกใสราวกระจกสัมผัสความเย็นรื่น ปลาน้ำตกตัวเล็กสีเหลือบเงินสวย กำลังว่ายทวนกระแสน้ำ ในขณะที่ใบเมเปิ้ลสีแดงลอยละลิ่วตามระลอกกระแสน้ำไป

"ท่านตา..." เสียงเรียกของหลานชายเรียกให้เคเลบอร์นหันมา เอลลาดานใส่อะไรบางอย่างในปากผู้เป็นตาโดยไม่ทันตั้งตัว...กลิ่นหอมขึ้นจมูก ประกอบกับรสหวานอมเปรี้ยวนิด ๆ ของลูกไม้ป่าแผ่ซ่านในปากราวกับรสชาติของมนตรา หลานชายคนโตยิ้มให้ สายตาใคร่รู้เป็นหนักหนา "อร่อยไหมท่านตา?"

เคเลบอร์นพยักหน้า "ไปเอามาจากไหน?"

เอลลาดานยิ้มแหย ก่อนจะพยักเพยิดไปข้างหลัง บนต้นไม้ใหญ่ที่อยู่ไม่ไกลนัก เครื่องแต่งกายพรายเจ้าสีเงินเทาของเอลโรเฮียร์วูบไหวไปมาอยู่ระหว่างกิ่งไม้ที่แดงดาษไปทั้งต้นด้วยผลไม้ป่าลูกเล็ก ๆ เท่านิ้วมือจำนวนมหาศาล กลิ่นของดอกและผลหอมฟุ้งมาตามแรงลม

เคเลบอร์นเพียงส่ายหน้าอย่างระอา ก่อนจะเดินกลับมายังใต้ต้นไม้นั้น เอลโรเฮียร์โบกมือให้ไหว ๆ อยู่เกือบถึงยอด ในขณะที่หลังพิงลำต้นของต้นไม้ อีกมือเหนี่ยวกิ่งใกล้ ๆ เก็บลูกไม้ใส่กระเป๋าอย่างทุลักทุเล

เคเลบอร์นเงยหน้ามองอยู่ครู่หนึ่ง ก่อนจะตวัดเสื้อคลุมตัวยาวออก เหลือเพียงชุดสีเงินชั้นใน พลางพยักหน้าให้เอลลาดาน "มาช่วยข้าหน่อย" จอมพรายสั่ง

เอลลาดานเดินเข้ามาหาอย่างงง ๆ เคเลบอร์นส่งชายผ้าด้านหนึ่งให้ ก่อนจะเดินถอยหลังออกไปให้เสื้อคลุมคลี่ออก

"เอลโรเฮียร์!" เคเลบอร์นตะโกนเรียกหลานชายให้หันมอง "ขย่มต้นเลย!"

หลานชายคนเล็กยิงฟันขาวอย่างถูกใจ ก่อนจะกระโดดโหนกิ่งขย่ม ลูกไม้สีแดงมากมายร่วงหล่นลงมาราวสายฝนร่วงหล่นจากฟ้า ท่ามกลางเสียงหัวเราะ ผลไม้ลูกเล็ก ๆ กลิ้งกองอยู่ในห่อเสื้อคลุมจอมพรายมากมายจนดูคล้ายอัญมณีสีแดงล้ำค่า

เอลโรเฮียร์กระโดดไปกระโดดมาพลางหัวเราะร่า สายตาจ้องอยู่ที่ผลไม้ในห่อผ้าที่เพิ่มจำนวนมากขึ้นทุกทีจนลืมดูกิ่งไม้ข้างหน้า เลยกระโดดชนเข้าเต็มรัก ร่วงพลั่กลงมาในอ้อมแขนเคเลบอร์น

เอลโรเฮียร์ค่อย ๆ ลืมตาที่หลับปี๋ด้วยความเสียวไส้ขึ้นมาเจอสายตาดุ ๆ ของเคเลบอร์น

"ข้าไม่เคยเห็นพรายตกต้นไม้" จอมพรายว่า

"ลิงยังตกต้นไม้ได้เลยท่านตา" เอลโรเฮียร์อุบอิบ

"ไม่ต้องบอกข้าก็รู้ดีเกินพอแล้วว่าเจ้าเป็นลิง" เคเลบอร์นพูดพลางปล่อยเอลโรเฮียร์ลงกับพื้น

พรายเจ้าทั้งสามลงนั่งที่โคนต้นไม้แล้วกินผลไม้ที่เก็บได้เป็นอาหารเช้าด้วยกัน หลานแฝดทั้งสองทะเลาะหยอกล้อกันอยู่ใกล้ ๆ ในขณะที่เคเลบอร์นนั่งพิจารณาผลไม้สีสดในมือด้วยติดใจในความงดงามแปลกตา

"ท่านตา" เอลลาดานวางศรีษะแปะลงมาบนท่อนขาของเคเลบอร์น ดวงตาสุกสกาวจ้องมองใบหน้าของผู้เป็นตาด้วยแววกระหายใคร่รู้ "ท่านดูอะไรอยู่หรือ?"

"เปล่า" เคเลบอร์นกล่าวตอบพร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้ม "ข้าเพียงแต่กำลังแปลกใจ...ข้าไม่เคยรู้เลย หรือไม่ก็อาจจะรู้แล้วลืมไป ว่ายังมีความงดงามที่เปี่ยมไปด้วยชีวิตชีวาเช่นนี้อยู่ด้วย...ต่างกับที่ลอริเอน ดินแดนของข้ามากมายนัก"

"ตอนนี้ริเวนเดลล์ก็เป็นดินแดนของท่านตาเหมือนกัน" เอลโรเฮียร์พูดพร้อม ๆ กับที่เกยศรีษะลงกับท่อนขาข้างที่เหลือ "เรารู้ว่าท่านตาครอบครองลอริเอนมานาน และหลงใหลในความงามของไพรทองและท่านยายมากมายแค่ไหน"

"ริเวนเดลล์อาจสู้ไม่ได้ในสายตาท่าน" เอลลาดานเสริม "แต่อย่างน้อยพวกเราก็อยากให้ท่านเปิดใจมองมันใหม่ มันไม่เลวร้ายเกินไปไม่ใช่หรือท่านตา?"

"ใช่" เคเลบอร์นกระซิบเบา ๆ สองมือลูบไล้ไปตามเรือนผมสีดำสนิทของสองพราย "ข้ามัวโศกเศร้าเสียใจกับการจากไปของสรรพสิ่งที่ข้ารักเสียจนแทบไม่เหลือตาไว้มองสิ่งใด ข้าอาวรณ์ต่อลอริเอนอันงดงามด้วยกาลเวลาที่ล่วงผ่านไปช้า ๆ ไม่เปลี่ยนแปลงนับพันปี ข้าคิดว่าการสูญสลายเร็วเกินไปที่จะมาถึง...แต่ความจริงแล้ว เวลาไม่เคยปราณีต่อการเสื่อมสลาย การที่ข้าเหนี่ยวรั้งไว้นั่นก็ยืดเวลามามากเกินไปเสียด้วยซ้ำ"

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอกท่านตา" เอลโรเฮียร์ยิ้ม "เพราะสิ่งใหม่ ๆ กำลังจะเกิดมา"

"ใช่" เคเลบอร์นตอบรับ "และบางทีสิ่งใหม่ ๆ ก็ทำให้ข้ารู้ว่า บางครั้ง มันก็ไม่เลวร้ายเท่าไหร่หรอกที่จะลองทำอะไรที่ไม่เคยทำ" จอมพรายหัวเราะในลำคอ "เช่นการเปิดดินแดนให้ผู้ไร้นิรันดร์ช่วยผันเปลี่ยนความเป็นไป หัดขี่ม้าใหม่หลังจากที่ไม่ได้ขี่มาพันปี หรือเก็บลูกไม้กินต่างอาหารเช้าที่กลางป่า แทนที่จะนั่งกินบนโต๊ะหินขาว เรียงรายด้วยจานเงิน"

ทั้งสามคนยิ้มและสบตากันและกัน ก่อนที่เอลลาดานและเอลโรเฮียร์จะซบใบหน้ากับชายผ้าของจอมพรายพักผ่อน เคเลบอร์นไล้ปลายนิ้วไปตามไรผมของสองพรายลูกชายของเอลรอนด์ด้วยความเอื้อเอ็นดูท่วมท้นในใจ

เงาภาพของเทวีพรายที่ซ้อนทับใบหน้าหลานชายเลือนหายจากสำนึกของเคเลบอร์นโดยไม่รู้ตัว

สายลมแผ่วพลิ้วต้องใบไม้ไหว ก่อกำเนิดเสียงคล้ายดนตรีธรรมชาติประสานกับเสียงสาดซ่าของกระแสธารตกกระทบแผ่นหินไหลรินไปตามแนวป่า คล้ายจะขับกล่อมจอมพรายและหลานชายทั้งสองให้ตกอยู่ในห้วงภวังค์แห่งความฝันอันเป็นนิรันดร์


End file.
